1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for preventing noise from a door window glass for vehicles, and more particularly to a device for preventing noise from a door window glass for vehicles, in which a pair of magnetic means are installed within a door window glass weatherstrip (hereinafter, referred to as “weatherstrip”) of a door trim in such a manner as to be positioned at the opposite lateral sides of an inner weatherstrip portion, which defines a spatial channel through which a door window glass (hereinafter, referred to as a “window”) is moved upwardly and downwardly, so that the magnetic means pair causes the channel to be resiliently widened laterally in an activated condition of the window (i.e., upon the upward and downward movement of the window). This widening of the channel aids in avoiding close contact between the window and the inner weatherstrip portion so as to reduce noise due to friction between the weatherstrip and the window ascending and descending. The magnetic means also causes the inner weatherstrip portion to be resiliently pushed toward the window when the window is in an inactivated(or stopped) condition such that the inner weatherstrip portions are supportedly brought into close contact with the window, thereby eliminating noise due to window rattles caused by external factors such as wind, etc.
2. Background of the Related Art
In general, for power windows applied to a vehicle door, a motor is driven by operator manipulation of a one-touch UP/DOWN switch and a door window is automatically moved upwardly and downwardly by virtue of cooperative operation with a linkage and a wire connected to the motor. A component for a channel through which the window is moved upwardly and downwardly is a door window glass weatherstrip installed at the inside of a door trim. The window is slidably moved upwardly and downwardly along the channel with its side ends inserted into the weatherstrip such that opposite inner and outer surfaces thereof abut against two confronting side surfaces of the weatherstrip. The weatherstrip is formed of a rubber material. Between the two confronting inside surfaces of the weatherstrip is defined a spatial channel (hereinafter, referred to as “channel”) into which both side ends of the window is inserted for the upward and downward movement of the window. Thus, the window is slidably moved upwardly and downwardly along the channel by virtue of actuation of the UP/DOWN switch for the power windows.
However, such a conventional weartherstrip structure is problematic in that frictional noise is caused by aging of the weatherstrip due to the opposite inner and outer surfaces of both side end portions of the window being in close contact with the two confronting inside surfaces of the weatherstrip upon the upward and downward movement of the window. In this case, the window requires a stronger force for the upward and downward movement thereof in view of such frictional contact force, which in turn requires a large-capacity motor for power windows.
Additionally, when a partially opened window experiences an external force such as wind, etc., the window rattles at both side end portions in the channel of the weatherstrip, and simultaneously generates noise. Therefore, the present invention has been made to solve the above problems occurring in the prior art, and it is an object of the present invention to provide a device for preventing noise from a door window glass for vehicles, in which in an activated condition (i.e., upon the upward and downward movement of the window), smoother upward and downward movement of the window is enabled, thereby eliminating noise due to frictional contact between the window and the weatherstrip, and in an inactivated or stopped condition of the window, the confronting inside walls of the inner weatherstrip portion are supportedly brought into close contact with the opposite surfaces of the window, thereby also eliminating noise due to window rattles caused by external factors such as wind, etc.